Vampire diaries: Sexual desires
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: Stefan wakes up one morning and goes to wake Damon up but something inside him hungers for the other vampire in the house...desperate sexual desires for him to fuck his broth- WAIT WHAT! Rated M for sexuality
1. Desires

**I have no idea why I'm doing this fanfic, I just thought it would be interesting****...yeah I'm weird as hell.**

_Chap.1_

Stefan woke up stretching ready to greet the day and went to Damon's room and tried waking him up.

"Get up Da-" Stefan paused seeing a bit of exposure to Damon's muscled stomach. He felt a desiring hunger inside him, he didn't even realize he was drooling staring at the beautiful sleeping creature in the big bed before him.

"Get up Damon." Stefan said this time not getting distracted by the hotness of the older vampire.

"Nnooo..." Damon groaned which caused Stefan to jump a little at the deep gutural voice.

Stefan crept over to Damon and tried to get beneath him, sexually snuggling close to Damon, who felt another form beneath him he shot his eyes open and they saw Stefan.

"GROSS! GET OUT OF HERE WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! Ew, I don't like physical contact with you unless we're fighting." Damon panicked growling at Stefan.

"Sorry I-I...uh." Stefan stuttered not knowing what to say, not even realizing his cheeks were flushed red in his desire and embarresment.

"Well I'm gonna take a SHOWER cuz your dumbass was doing hell only knows what. Touching me." Damon growled and stripped naked which sent Stefan crazy with boners staring at the other vampires ass and everything else.

"What are you looking at, pervert?" Damon asked a little uncomfortable and disturbed his brother was staring at him naked, but stepped in the shower.

What the hell was wrong with Stefan? He wasn't like this at any time before, his hormones were out of control going horny over other genders maybe? Desperate for someone to go after?

Stefan snapped out of it and raced to his room and took a camera and slowly peeked through the shower and started taking pictures of Damon naked and showering taking pictures of explicit areas of his sexy body, imagining what he could do with it.

"Stefan?" Damon called out which startled Stefan to speed away from the showering vampire so he wouldn't get caught.

"Stefan what're you even doing with a camera?" Damon asked carelessly naked in front of his brother who was on an overload of desires with a combo of a boner and the white stuff squirting out, staring at the shaved manhood of the other vampire.

"Are you...ok little brother?" Damon asked watching his brother stare at his naked dick dangling between his legs.

"I-I am f-fine..." Stefan muttered staring at Damon's hot sexy form standing in front of him, confused.

"You sure? Cuz you seem to be staring at my penis." Damon said with a smirk not realizing what his brother was thinking while staring at him.

"Well I'm gonna get changed and you can stop staring at my dick now." Damon said wrapping a towel around his waist but Stefan just gazed at the muscular form, those hip lines on his lower abdomen, that muscular line going down the middle of his stomach to his bellybutton seperating his abs, that muscular form.

Maybe he was just falling for Damon like everyone else usually does, his desires couldn't be too serious could they?

Stefan stared at his brother in his bedroom getting ready for the day, putting his cologne on and got an outfit out, the usual leather jacket, t-shirt and jeans with black socks and pointed-toe black boots.

Stefan just watched his brother, but bothered by the pesky towel hugging the waist of the other vampire.

"Oh drop the towel...drop the damn towel.." Stefan repeated in his head, as Damon bent over the towel dropped down leaving Stefan with a bleeding nose from his desire to thrust right in that exposed hole.

"What the actual fuck are you looking at me for?!" Damon asked, getting a little annoyed of his brother staring and drooling over him naked.

"I said I don't know." Stefan said going insane and soon lost his mind and sped into Damon restraining him to the bed and started acting sexual, playfully nibbling his neck and traced his nibbles all the way down Damon's stomach and started trying to dry hump him too and started tracing his tongue all over the muscular stomach licking and sucking the nipples of his victim beneath him.


	2. Sexual desires

**Sorry about it being K rated I'm gonna change that, didn't think of that yesterday, I guess I was just rushing to publish it L0L.**

_Chap.2_

"STOP! STOP IT!!! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Damon screeched while struggling to get his raper off of him.

"I...need...y-you..." Stefan said between nibbles.

"NO! LET ME GO YOU HORNY LITTLE MONSTER!" Damon screamed while squirming and trying to push him off but to his surprise Stefan was strong.

Finally he managed to push him off and restrained him to the ground this soon turned into a super speeding eachother in the walls fight.

"You need help! What the hell were you thinking?!" Damon yelled angrily pushing Stefan into the wall.

"I said I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" Stefan answered angrily.

"IT'S YOUR HORNY HORE-MONES! THAT'S WHAT!" Damon said through gritted teeth to the 17 year old vampire.

"Maybe it is but I just..." Stefan paused slowly leaning towards Damon and tried to lick his neck but he snapped out of it when Damon slapped him.

"I'm sorry!" Stefan said and sped downstairs trying to calm himself down while his brother continued to get ready but it was hard to act like nothing ever happened, especially after your younger brother basically tried to rape you.

"What just happened to me? Stefan really just tried to rape me, what the hell is wrong with my brother?" Damon thought, traumatized of what just happened to him.

Stefan sat in the livingroom on a sofa looking and bonering over the pictures he took on the camera.

"How did I not realize how sexy my brother actually was?!" Stefan thought hypnotized over this sexy motherfuckers body. Speak of the vampire.

They just stared down hard at eachother, Stefan of course staring at him for other reasons, just a little disappointing that he was wearing clothes now.

"Are you...gonna say something?" Stefan asked nervously with a crooked expression recieving an angry\shocked\scared expression from his big brother.

"What is there to say? WHAT IS THERE TO SAY?! YOU RAPED ME! HONESTLY, WHAT IS THERE TO SAY ABOUT IT?! IT WAS SCAREY AND DISTURBING TO HAVE MY BROTHER HOLD ME DOWN AND SUCK N' LICK MY NIPPLES WHILE TRYING TO DRY HUMP ME HOPING TO FUCK ME?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, BUT YOUR A HORNY MONSTER WITH NOT HORMONES BUT WHORE-MONES, W-H-O-R-E! YEAH YOUR A FUCKING WHORE!" Damon screamed and left the house with a SLAM of the door.

Stefan just sat there begining to realize how actually horribly traumatizing it must've been to have your little brother rape you out of nowhere. Stefan felt like he should apoligize to his poor brother once he got back...if he ever came back.

Damon was in tears from what just happened and pulled into Elena's driveway and sped in the house in search of his girlfriend.

"Hey Damo- wait, what happened your crying?!" Elena asked hugging him. Damon wasn't too sure if he should even tell her, so he didn't.

"N-nothing, just another brotherly fight." Damon said with a smirk to let her know he was fine.

"You don't seem fine." Elena frowned curious if he was hiding something.

"No it's fine, really." Damon said with a fake smirk.


	3. To viewers of sexual desires

**If you don't like it don't read it, I rated it M for a reason...please don't put in hate comments to a story someone worked hard on, you probably won't read if you hate it but please don't comment if you don't like it and if you don't like it, just move on and don't read it. I just thought this would be interesting to see where it would go but if it bothers people I will not continue.****I will spoil the idea if you want to know what was gonna happen, Elena was gonna soon find out about the traumatizing event Damon went through...but that's only part of it, I would tell you but that would ruin the whole point of why I wanted to continue the story, but apparently people hate it.****So I may just not continue unless someone wants the story to continue.****Sorry if this story bothered people.**


	4. Blood and tears

**I don't know if I should continue but I think I might keep it going...**

_Chap.3_

Damon tried to act like nothing ever happened but it was really hard to just move on from something so traumatizing as that.

"Damon...? I don't think your fine, your acting really weird...like way weirder than normal." Elena said confused and concerned about Damon.

"I'm fu-fine..." He got up to walk but he fell and fainted, laying on the floor which caused Elena to panic and went on her phone to call Stefan.

"What?" Stefan asked still sitting on the sofa thinking about his brother, not the way he was thinking of him earlier though.

"...It's Damon." Elena responded through the phone worrying Stefan, thinking Damon told her about what happened.

"Wh-what happened?" Stefan asked cautiously, afraid she'd yell at him.

"Damon, he got up off my couch and he just suddenly lost balance, fell to the floor and fainted. Come here now!" Elena explained and hung up waiting for Stefan who immediately rushed over to her place.

"Oh, Damon wake up." Elena panicked hugging his limp-ass body.

"Damon! Damon! Damon!" Stefan came in yelling towards his brother who began to open his eyes slowly and opened them wide when he saw his brother's face in his face and he pushed Stefan away from him and shuffled his body away, staring wide-eyed at his brother who slowly came closer.

"Stay away from me!" Damkn yelled at him but Stefan dragged his brother out of the room to talk privately.

"If you tell Elena or anyone else, there will be massive consiquences for you, so if you tell Elena I'll go after her and...well, you know what I did to you." Stefan explained then patted his brothers back and left.

"I've gotta protect Elena from my brother!" Damon thought and rushed to Elena as Stefan walked by her and he wrapped her up in a burrito hug and tilted her away from Stefan who gave Damon a dirty smirk of warning.

"D-Damon, your kind of suf-focating me..." Elena said through Damon's shirt.

"Oh, sorry." Damon apoligized and let her free but still kept her close to him.

"Is he ok?" Elena asked looking up at Damon who was still staring through the window like a frozen statue.

"No. I need to protect you from him, he's becoming too dangerous to be near." Damon said with a shaky voice.

"Maybe we should go help him." Elena suggested.

"No we can't do that he's way too dangerous, even for me in some ways." Damon said.

"Well, what did he tell you over there?" Elena asked.

"Just basic threats, I'll (_fuck your girl_) kill you, nothing serious." Damon answered with a cringey smirk.

"Well that's not good if he wants to kill you though, no way!" Elena said with wide eyes then hugged him tightly and soon he returned the hug and they went on the couch to snuggle together, with Damon still panicking about what all just happened today but was comforted to know his girl was safe and to make sure of that he planned to stay with her to make sure she was safe.


	5. Fear

**Sorry about the rating, I tried to change it to M rated but then it doesn't show up with the rest of the stories other people made so I'll just have to stick with the Rated M for sexuality sign in the summary. Sorry if any of this bothers people. I guess just know that the story is rated M...it wouldn't take a genius to realize that, LUL.**

_Chap. 4_

Damon and Elena soon fell asleep on the couch together, but Damon was suffering from bad dreams of what happened to him earlier when Stefan tried to smash taco's with him.

_"Stop squirming my sex peseant, your not done here." Said the brother of the other vampire.__"N-nnnooo...you c-can't make me do this, please don't make me do this just let me go." Said a naked, beaten, bloodied, bruised, tangled in chains, around his neck and cutting through his flesh Damon. "Come on slave! Do as I fucking say!" Stefan said and cracked a specially vervained whip at Damon who screamed a curdling, ear-splitting screech as his skin almost went on fire from the burning of the vervain whip, the red skin didn't even heal itself as it normally did either. "Now listen to me and do it!" Stefan said and Damon slowly did as told and started to bend down with his naked ass up and Stefan slowly..._

"STOOP IT, GET OUT OF MEEE-HEE!!! WAIT! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WAIT, NOOOO!!" Damon screamed as Elena tried to wake him up but he started having a seziure and in the process there was blood squirting out of his nose and drizzling out from his mouth and started having bloodied foam forming in and out from his mouth and she got startled from the loud cracking and snapping bones.

"What the fuck is going on with him!" Elena panicked and was about to call Stefan but when she looked at Damon, from his feet they were turning grey and it started forming closer to his upper body, so instead she called Bonnie for help.

"Oh my gosh...BONNIE COME HERE NOW! DAMON IS HAVING A SEZIURE AND SQUIRTING BLOOD FROM HIS NOSE AND BLOOD DRIZZLING OUT OF HIS MOUTH AND BONES ARE LOUDLY CRACKING AND HIS SKIN IS TURNING GREY! HURRY!" Elena screamed, panicking through the phone the instant she got a hold of her.

"Ok I'm coming right now just wait!" Bonnie said and hung up to rush over to Elena's place.

"Damon,...N-nnnoooo-hoooo...please do-hon't die on me..." Elena said in a low crying voice after the seziure stopped and the grey skin continued to grow over the limp body.

"Damon? Damon! Ge-het up! Please! Damon?!" Elena freaked out as the grey skin got to his face.

"I'm here! I know what to do, but you might wanna stay in another room cuz you might not wanna watch this." Bonnie said as she rushed towards Damon as Elena left the room with tears of fear from what just happened and the fear of loss she may have.

Elena waited in her room and knew that the spell Bonnie was doing had been working as she heard rattling in the house downstairs and it soon stopped and Bonnie came up to Elena's room.

"It worked, it'll take a minute for him to get up though. But I wanted to tell you that when I did the spell I felt fear emanating from his soul a dark fear...maybe you should talk to him about whatever is going on with him." Bonnie explained as she was about to leave.

"Thanks for helping me." Elena thanked Bonnie and hugged her as she left the house. Elena went over to Damon and waited for him to wake up but started drifting asleep but was almost startled to a heart attack when she heard a loud scream that came from Damon when he woke up.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! HELP ME ESCA-...W-wait where am I? What's happening?!" Damon panicked as he propped himself up.

"Damon! Damon! It's ok your safe nothing happened to you, your ok." Elena said, trying to calm him down as she hugged him closely but this didn't help calm him down, he was still bulged-out eyes alert but soon calmed down.

"W-what happened?" Damon asked looking at Elena scared, which scared Elena because she was not used to seeing Damon, strong, scarey and fearless himself be and look scared of something.

"A lot of stuff happened, you were yelling in your dream and started seziuring with blood squirting from your nose and blood drizzling from your mouth and your bones started cracking loudly and then your skin began turning grey so I called Bonnie to help and she did." Elena explained as tears formed in her eyes and she hugged him.

"She also said that there was a dark fear emanating from your soul that could've triggered this whole issue, so what is scaring you please tell me?" Elena asked but Damon didn't want to.

"I can't tell you. It's with Stefan, he told me not to tell you or he'd make you and me suffer in physical pain." Damon explained lying to her.

"Then do something about him Damon, you always know what to do about your brother." Elena said, trying to be her usual confident in saving Stefan self.

"It can't work that way, cuz he's after me, and it's really bad." Damon said trying to avoid telling her the truth.

"Seriously, what does he have over you Damon? Please just tell me what the hell is going on between you guys? You make it sound like he's abusing you." Elena said giving him a little bit of a frown.

"Well..."

"So he is? Isn't he?"

"Well, I...uhhh."

"So he is?" Then I'm gonna talk to him about this and I don't care what you say, that I shouldn't go after him." Elena said, getting very serious with this situation.

"NO! You can't do this Elena I'm fucking serious he threatened to hurt you if I said anything, and if you go after him yelling at him about all this, he'll assume I told you everything that happened between us and he'll hurt and attack you like he did to me." Damon explained trying to stop her frolm this decision she made to go after Stefan for what he's done.

"I don't give a DAMN FUCK WHAT HE'LL DO! CUZ IF HE HURT OR ABUSED YOU, I'M GOING AFTER HIM THEN! NO MATTER WHAT MAY HAPPEN!" Elena yelled, showing she was taking all if this very seriously, but Damon just wouldn't allow her.

"ELENA! I AM TRYING TO PROTECT YOU FROM WHAT HE DID TO ME, I AM TRYING TO PROTECT YOU FROM HIM SO HE WON'T GO AFTER YOU AND ABUSE BOTH OF US FOR THE MISTAKE OF YOU ASKING HIM WHAT HAPPENED!" Damon yelled trying to prove how actually dangerous this would be to ask Stefan.

"Wait are you blaming me, saying I'd make a mistake for asking what happened and have us both end up abused by your brother?" Elena asked getting ballistic with this issue.

"No! No! Elena this isn't your fault, I honstly don't know what the fuck is wrong with my brother, I'm serious." Damon explained. "I'm trying to protect us from his trap, he wants me to screw up and tell you so he can say 'I told you and you didn't listen, it's your fault you should've known better' to me for disobeying what he said not to do."

"I guess your right, cuz you know what'll happen and I don't and I don't want to go against what he said and get us in trouble with him for doing something bad." Elena said realizing how deep this issue was that could get them killed if played wrongly.

**Ok I was able to put it M rated though.**


	6. Unexpected Rape

Damon went back to the mansion, not expecting his brother to be there he went into his room and started packing stuff when suddenly he collapsed from vervain injection.

"I think it's time to have fun with you." A voice said after he fell.

Damon finally woke up facing the wall but realized he was hanging by leather straps, naked. His thighs both had leather straps wrapped around them which connected to the ceiling and his legs were spread out due to that position, and his wrists were strapped to another leather strap attatched to the wall.

Damon examined the basement cellar and noticed a table of sex toys and other painful tools sitting on the table but that was all he could see due to being faced at the wall. Suddenly the door opened which scared Damon.

"Hello brother, ready to have some fun?" Stefan asked and grabbed an anal toy which scared Damon a lot.

"Noo...please...don't do this...please.." Damon cried silently as Stefan strapped a ball gag in Damon's mouth and ignored his whining and turned on the sex toy and slowly ran it around Damon's ass. But to his surprise this didn't feel weird, the light vibrating kind of tickled which caused some squealing and squirming, but his squeals turned hysterical as it traveled near his hole.

"This tickles? You've got some cute squeals." His tormenter said and started drifting the anal toy to the recievers 20 inch rod which caused loud hysterical laughter as it touched the head of his rod, it felt even more worse when it circled around the head of the rod which now caused hysterical screams and thrashing.

"Calm down, it doesn't tickle that much now does it?" His evil tormenter teased as he started using a feather that was meant to work on vampires but when this was put to the test the captivated Damon screamed and cried laughing loudly begging through the gag for him to stop this ticklish torment. Soon it finally stopped and Stefan got back to what he planned and thrusted the toy up his own play toy's ass making sure it reached the end causing the loudest groaning he'd ever heard and turned the anal toy on a high setting.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" STAAAAAWLP!!!" Damon moaned loudly through the ball gag covered in silyvia.

"I think I might take you somewhere special." Stefan said as he ripped the toy out of Damon that was followed with a loud yelp.

"Wherrrr...?" Damon asked through the gag.

"The set of pornhub." Stefan suggested with an evil grin.

"Eeeehw...noool...yol...not...tah-ing meh dere...yol...durty...whawre." Damon had a hard time talking through the gag.

"Stop talking you sound really funny." Stefan laughed and got sexual with him again and started to lick the immobile vampires ass hole, digging his tongue. But of course why wouldn't this tickle like crazy either?

"NMMMM!!!...NAAAAAW STAAAAALP!!! PLEE-HEASE!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Damon screamed and squealed begging for him to stop which he finally did.

"And this is why I wanna do it, but I have a better idea." Stefan said and slid his rod into Damon's ass followed by them moaning and groaning over the process.

"UUUUGGHHH...STEEEAAAAALP...G-GET...OUT OL MEH!!!!" Damon moaned loudly and felt a blast from the ass-sex when he felt a massive load of cum flowing inside him.

"AAAAAAHHHHWWWWWW...SHIIITTTT!!!!! FFFFFUUUUUUCK!!!!" Damon yelled as it continued to flow through his system and it almost got him bloated and he threw up what went through his ass to his stomach out through his mouth, and he had thrown up cum drizzling out through his mouth with gurgling in his throat from the cum left in his throat.

Stefan had finally taken his cock out and un-gagged Damon, then he lowered Damon down and went in front of him, Damon looked up at him with a scared/sad expression while crying.

"Now your gonna suck forever unless I say stop." Stefan demanded and before Damon could say anything he shoved his cock in Damon's mouth, almost going down his throat. Damon began to slowly suck sobbing, crying and whimpering as his brother grabbed a handful of his black hair and shoved his head closer so his cock which made it go down further into his throat.

"OOOHHHHHH FUCK DON'T STOPPP!!! OR I'LL FORCE YOU TO DRINK MY PISS FOR AS LONG AS YOU EXIST!!! AND NO BLOOD FOR YOU EVER AGAIN!!!" Stefan yelled as the orgasm kicked in but Damon got tired from sucking and started to slow it down which got Stefan angry.

"BITCH! I SAID DON'T STOP!! NOW SUCK FASTER!!" Stefan demanded in a screaming voice and Damon began to go slightly faster but not enough to please Stefan.

"Alright, I've got something." Stefan said getting a little dizzy from the pleasure and came back with a bottle of bourbon.

"Wait no! What're you gonna do?!" Damon freaked out angry when Stefan drizzled the liquid over his cock, Damon was about to speak but was shutten up with the juicey bourbon covered cock in his mouth, Damon couldn't help but suck and lick the juicey bourbon off the cock in his mouth.

"Now you like that don't ya!" Stefan said and re-drizzled his cock and looked over and realized Damon was reaching for him desperately, with his mouth wide open, ready for more of that juicey bourbon covered cock.

"You want more?" Stefan asked.

"Ya-yaaasss give me bourbon! GIMMMEEEEE!!!!" Damon started whining when Stefan didn't give him that bourbon covered dick.

"Here you go." Stefan said and slid his cock in Damon's mouth and was getting a little too much rough action from Damon nibbling and sucking.

He was enjoying Stefan's juicey bourboned cock.


	7. Tickles n' Pleasure

Stefan was really enjoying the action he was getting but Damon was getting tired of licking and sucking the bourbon soaked dick in his mouth.

"MMMM!!!" Damon whined for Stefan to stop which he did and took it out of his mouth and let him breathe.

"Ne-no more...plee-hease." Damon cried silently.

"Fine, but I have something else I wanna do with you." Stefan said with a smirk.

"W-what now?" Damon asked beat and tired.

"You see because you were squealing and laughing when I used that toy on you, I'm gonna tickle you now." And with that he began tickling Damon's sides, which caused loud laughter and screaming and of course constantly begging.

"Nooo-hahaha...why are you doing thi-his? Hahahaha p-please stop it! Please, I'm way too tickli-hish! Hahahahahaha!" Damon squealed and thrashed trying to prevent the tickle-fingers from reaching his armpits but failed miserably.

"Haha. Aw that laugh is so cute." Stefan laughed as Damon giggled and squeaked whenever he breathed in after each load of giggles.

"No sto-hap! (squeaky inhale) Hahaha stop it please! I'm too tickli-hi-hish! (squeaky inhale) I'm hahaha g-gonna haha ki-hi-hill you!" Damon cried with laughter as Stefan attacked his stomach.

"Aw, is your poor wittle belly ticklish?" Stefan teased.

"Of course I a-ham!" But then Stefan attacked his feet and started spidering his fingers all over Damon's feet.

"NO NOT MY FEE-HEEEET!!! ANYTHING BUT THAAA-HAAAAATTT!!! PLEASE!!!" Damon howled hysterically kicking his feet crazily but it finally stopped and he felt his cheeks being spread apart, he looked back, his eyes got wide in fear and saw Stefan smiling evily with a toothbrush.

"No...N-NOOO!! Don't do this please...PLEASE!!!" Damon sounded like he was having a catastrophic breakdown, but Stefan didn't listen and began scrubbing the dirty hole.

"NNAAAAHAAAHAAAA STAAAAHAAAP!! NAAAT THAAAA TOO-HOOTHBRAAAAHAAAHAAASH!!! ANYTHING BUT THAAAAAT!!! PLEE-HEE-HEASE!!! NOOOOOO!!!" Damon screamed, hysterically as the toothbrush kept scrubbing and tickling his hole, he even tried to clench his cheeks but those tickles weakened him like crazy and he got no mercy even though he screamed begging.

"Aw, what? You can't take a little tickling?" Stefan teased going faster which made it more worse. The faster it went the more it tickled.

"STAAAHAAAAAP PLEASE!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Damon cried and Stefan got an **electric** toothbrush and began to use that, drawing the motoring bristles around in crircles on the defenseless hole.

"YO-HOU SON OF A BI-HI-HITCH STAAAAHAAP!!! PLEASE NOT THERE!!! THAT TICKLES, STOP!!! CUT IT OUT YOU MONSTER!!! YOU FUCKING MONSTER IT TICKLES!!!" Damon cackled hysterically as tears ran down his red cheeks.

"Keep talking like that and I won't stop!" Stefan tried yelling over Damon's hysterical screams and finally stopped to let him breathe.

"(gasp, gasp, gasp)...I'm...g-gonna...kill...you.." Damon said gasping and sweating.

"Aw, but you just can't." Stefan cooed teasingly while poking and proding Damon's upper body and between his thighs which caused slight giggling and twitching from trying to avoid the fingers poking him.

"I'm gonna leave you here for later...but to make sure you don't gain strength and escape..." Stefan said as he grabbed an electric toothbrush and taped it to Damon's stomach and left it running and left him screaming and laughing in the cellar.

"Poor brother. I almost feel bad for him. Ah I'll jerk him later on, that's nothing new for him considering his girlfriend probably already did it like a million times." Stefan thought, drooling over what it'd be like.

**_3 am_**

Stefan went back downstairs and found Damon weak and still crying from laughter and not being able to escape the ticklish vibrating on his stomach as the toothbrush still seemed to be working on him, Good.

"Hahahaha! Make it stop! Make it sto-hahaap!" Damon squealed weakly while he weakly tried to escape.

"Aw, now why are we trying to escape here, my naked peasant?" Stefan asked smiling with his usual boner.

"It f-fucking t-tickles..." Damon managed to speak from the tickling.

"Hey at least I didn't leave in your weak spot." Stefan said.

"Oh yeah? And what's my weak spot asshole?" Damon asked weak and snarky, but soon regreted it.

"This adorable little sweet spot right here." Stefan said as he touched it against Damon's defenseless hole which woke him up in laughter.

"Alright I'm done with that, time for something new." Stefan said and started jerking the sexy 20 inch rod in his hand and began spidering his fingers on the tip of his special toys dick causing moans and giggles.

And soon Stefan went behind him and covered his hand tightly over Damon's mouth and began to fuck him deeper than he did earlier. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door of the house.

"Damon are you here?!" Someone called from outside there doorstep.


	8. WTF!

"Oh shit!" Stefan thought and got out of Damon but before he left he put the gag back in Damon's mouth (which was really difficult).

He quickly got his clothes on and went to the door and answered but he quickly sped away so she would come inside, then he would take her downstairs and lock her up too.

"Damon? Are you here?" Elena called out, Damon could hear her and got scared trying to escape screaming through the gag but knew she wouldn't hear him from the cellar all the way from the upstairs room. But then he suddenly heard screaming and Stefan came in the cellar and sat her down then he chained her wrists above her.

"There we go. Y'know now tha-" Stefan was cut off as Elena panicked.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DAMON?!" Elena screamed with wide horrified eyes.

"Woah, woah, WOAH so many questions."

"What...have...you...done to him?" Elena asked in a deep slow fear-quaken voice.

"You'll see what he is to me. You see, I never actually seen how actually attractive Damon is." Stefan explained.

"What are you, gay?" Elena asked.

"Why? Are you trying to rectruit?" Stefan asked. Basically roasted her question.

"Nope, this one is all I need." Stefan said resting his arm on his brother as if he owns him.

"What have you done to him?" Elena asked again.

"Well I would love to show you." Stefan said with a smirk.

"Telling me is just fine." Elena tried to argue but almost choked in horror as she watched him thrust his whole cock into Damon and kept thrusting in and out while moaning loudly.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!!!????" Elena screamed crying as she watched what was happening, angry that she couldn't get out of these chains and save Damon.

Stefan began to let on loads and loads of semin and again it started to bloat in Damon's bowels, reached into his stomach and caused him to throw it up as it drizzled down his jaw combining itself with Damon's tears of anger and humiliation.

"Wha- WHAT IS THAT COMING FROM HIS MOUTH??!!!" Elena asked in horror.

"Coming **is** what it is." Stefan answered.

"YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER!!! STOP THIS NOW STEFAN! STOP DOING THIS TO HIM! LET HIM GOOOOO!!!" Elena begged crying as she watched, not able to do anything at all to stop this monster from fucking her boyfriend til' he himself cums.

"Stop crying Damon!" Elena said as she watched Stefan walk in front of Damon and un-gag him.

"You know what to do." Stefan said and hit the back of Damon's head.

"Hey! Don't hit him!" Elena yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do." Stefan said as he poured bourbon over his dick and without warning, he shoved his dick into Damon's mouth.

"I just want this to stop!" Damon thought while sucking and licking the bourbon off Stefan's dick without a choice.

"No Damon! He's gonna take pleasure from it!" Elena thought watching Damon's expression change to pleasurable, but suddenly she heard a loud crunch and Stefan yelled in pain.

"AHH! HE BIT ME!" Stefan said walking to the table.

"Let's try something new." Stefan said as he walked over holding up a spine whip leaving the two horrified.

"NOOOO!!!!! DON'T HURT HIM!!!! PLEASE!!! I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!!!" Elena screamed panicking as she watched in horror as Stefan cracked the spine whip on Damon's back which caused a loud startling screech.

"STOOOOOPPPPP THIIISSSS NOOOWWW YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!!!" Elena screamed at him but was ignored, he kept on cracking the whip but finally stopped.

"There's bloodied cuts on his skin because of you whipping him, he's bleeding from you whipping him!" Elena cried watching as Damon cried silently.

They watched him as he un-gagged Damon and smacked his ass which caused a yelp and left. They both just stayed silent.

"Damon?" Elena whispered. "Why is he doing this to you? He's abusing you." Elena couldn't get the last part out without crying.

"I don't know..." Damon said looking down while crying.

"Ugh...I wish I could get out and save you." Elena said softly.

"I know..." Damon said almost silently.

They got scared when he came back with vervain and wearing gloves and had a blindfold that he put over Damon's eyes then he plugged Damon's nose while tipping his head back and poured liquid vervain down his throat.

"STOOOPPP IT!!!" Elena cried unable to watch Damon suffer.

"Why should I? He's my little toy now. I mean look at how cute he is."

"He isn't cute to look at now, cuz he's suffering, it's scary watching him scared and suffering." Elena explained.

"Well, he looks cute when he squeals, when I do this." Stefan said and started poking Damon's sides which caused squeals, and he kept the poking and tickling up for a while.

"STOP THIS!!! YOUR FUCKING CRAZY!!!" Elena yelled struggling to escape.

'Oh am I?" Stefan asked and thrusted the anal toy up Damon's ass then turned it on high.

"AAAWWWWGGGHHH...NNNNNGH...AAAGH!!" Damon moaned loudly.

"See ya." Stefan said leaving Elena to watch her boyfriend suffer from his never-ending orgasms.


End file.
